


It's What We Build

by TickingPocketWatches



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingPocketWatches/pseuds/TickingPocketWatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim asks a curious question. Bones try's to make the best of it, before going back to sleep. </p><p>Very fluffy and a smear of old southern sass. If ya'll are into that.;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's What We Build

"Hey. Ya'know what today is?"

Bone's wrinkled his brow before opening his brown eyes. The itchy stiffness, nagging at him from falling asleep. He blinked a few times, feeling only sleepier rather then awake. He gave up on the simple effort, closing them again. He inhaled a deep breath, feeling the weight of his mates back lying across his torso. The couch dipped comfortable under Bone's back and the arm rest cradled perfectly for his head. 

He sighed and pondered the question. His thoughts fuzzy and rendered stagnant from his afternoon nap. The sound of Jim's heart beat and soft breaths near his skin, also played a part to his distracted mind. 

The soft ends from Jim's hair tickled Bone's collar bone and cheek when he rotated his head to face the older male. Jim waited expectantly. 

His simple question was likely a trap. There wasn't anything special about today, besides it being a weekend with take out coming in mere minutes. It seemed like every other sleepy Sunday. Jim most likely knew he had no idea. That's what made it so damn amusing to the kid. 

Bones strained his brain for minor details he might have missed, coming up fruitless. 

"Don't wreck yourself now. It's not a trick question." Jim snickered at Bone's quiet pondering. 

The doctor gave in. "Sunday...?" 

Bones could feel the blond roll his eyes when he made a huffing scoff. 

"The?" He questioned further. 

Bones grumbled and wiggled into a more comfortable position, Jim along for the jerky ride. He didn't want to play anymore. The questions of remembrance was getting no where. He didn't know. 

"The day of rest?" He mumbled in confusion. Interest long gone from this conversation. He was ready to go back to sleep. It was only a closed eye lid away. 

He was interrupted from his settling, by an elbow stabbing into his side, which caused a startled yelp from the doctor. 

Before he could spout an angry comment though, Jim was already talking.

"Yes, Bones. I wanted to remind you today was the sabbath." He mocked, throwing his right arm in the air in exasperation. He brought it back down and flicked Bones on the nose, who in turn made a ruffled stare.

"Then what in blazes is today?"

Jim gave him a lazy annoyed look. Staring intently at Bone's face, trying to form some sort of eye contact. 

Bones ignored it fluently. 

Not enjoying not being able to see the Georgians face properly. He braced his arms on the side of the chair to flip over onto his stomach, so that he could look Bones in the eyes. When he found a comfortable position, he settled with his chin resting on his crossed arms over his smashed mates chest. Bones huffed and 'ouched' as he assisted Jim in his painful quest. 

Bones raised a brow to show his appreciation to the close proximity. Jim was awkwardly close to his face now

"Now, If you'd look at my face, you'd see how serious this mojo is." Jim tried to say seriously, but failed due to the smile in his voice. 

"The only thing serious about you Darl'n, is your speaking problem." Bones snorted with a chuckle. Jim raised a brow. Confused at the meaning of his joke.

"My speaking problem..?" Jim tested. 

"Yah, it's a incurable illness I diagnosed a while back." He snickered. "You don't shut up." 

Jim's face fell into a disbelieving pout. 

"Well, if I didn't talk, then all our times together would be me listening to incoherent grumbles." Jim fought back. 

"Incoherent? That's an awful big word, tater chip." 

"Shut up! And don't start using hick pet slangs on me. Im not happy with you right now." Jim slumped dramatically, arms crossed, and brows furrowed. 

Bones chuckled as he lifted his arm from under his head to drape across the small of Jim's back. Patting his hand on Jim's backside before resting it there. 

"I'm sorry, peach fuzz." He smiled with closed eyes. His words becoming more mumbly as time went on. "I'm only kidding with ya, ya know." 

Jim voiced a half hearted 'yah', dropping his forehead to the human pillows chest. Bones brought his hand from Jim's ass to his side. Carefully sliding up inside his baggy T-shirt, to gently caress up and down his lean structure. Relishing the warmth radiating from his skin. There was something wonderful about Jim when he's been lounging or asleep. His skin always became so warm and toasty, as if he were a kitten curled up under the suns rays with multiple blankets surrounding it. It was a delight Bones had never voiced, but secretly adored. 

"I clouded my little sunshine." Bones whispered softly. When Jim didn't answer, he tried for his attention again.

"I broke my little sugar dish." This time Bones was satisfied from the little muffled snort from the other. 

"Bones, stop with the hill-billy pick up lines." Jim moaned into his chest. 

"Not until you give me a smooch, sugar beet." 

Jim rolled his eyes and gave into the southern chivalry, raising his head to delicately kiss the sleepy man beneath him. It was soft and dry, only a gentle smoothing of lips sliding into one another. It tickled a warmth into Jim's heart, that fluttered a lightness into his body. But before Jim could press the moment forward, Bones laid his head back onto the arm rest, away from Jim. 

"Now, what's so special about today?" Bones drawled quietly. 

Jim snapped out of his drifting thoughts, falling back to the current moment. He forgot what this whole conversation was even about anymore. 

Oh! Right, today! 

"Eh, it's nothing, really." Jim started with a shrug, then continued. "Today's my birthday." 

Bones brows pulled together as his eyes stared blankly at the others face. 

".....uh Darl'n, that was back in March..."

Jim sighed and looked at his crossed arms as a red tinge started to paint his cheeks. 

"Yah.., no. Not my actual birthday." He stumbled embarrassingly. 

Bones smiled thoughtfully. Admiring the dopey adorable young captain atop him. He had no idea where this was going.

"It's my 'feeling like a fresh new person day' today."

Bones tilted his head with a confused stare, waiting for him to elaborate. Jim sighed and tried on a smile to cover his insecurities. 

"It's the day we became friends." He stopped with an awkward smile. "You made me feel better about me being me. You helped me feel like I mattered and belonged, and I... I Just find this a very important day, yah know?" His smile quickly became unsure and he started to stutter over himself. "I mean. I know it doesn't make any sense and its... I guess it's pretty stupid that-"

But before Jim could utter another word from his never ending babble, Bones reunited his mouth onto Jim's, taking the kiss further then it did before. Jim jumped from surprise but happily stopped in his chatting tracks to join in. Both of Bones hands had found a spot on Jim's body to admire, pulling him into a secure embrace that Jim snuggled into. The blond sighed deeply through his nose as a gentle moan of delight escaped along with his breath. Curling his fingers into the the loose shirt under his hands, feet articulating into a point, toes curling at the ends. 

When Bones parted from the electric kiss, it left a broken pout on Jim's face. Wanting just a little bit more.

Bones arched his neck so that he could peck a simple kiss to the tip of Jim's nose. A gentle glow in his dilated eyes, tracing and admiring every feature that hovered over him, only inches away. He licked his lips before he spoke. 

"I didn't do a thing, Darl'n." He smiled. "I only was merely around when you grew into a wonderful and beautiful human being." Bones stated honestly, as he cupped his palm over Jim's cheek. His thumb drifting over the soft skin of his face. "And it should be me thanking you, for showing me how to be who I really am. I wouldn't know how I'd find my way without you at my side."

Jim was stunned into silence. He found he didn't know what to say, so he remained silent and gave his mattress a meaningful look before laying his head back down on Bone's chest. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the sweet presence of one another. Replaying what they both had said over in their heads. Jim finally took a deep breath and let it go before he spoke.

"Happy birthday, Bones." 

The doctor smiled, feeling as if his heart would bust. He arched his neck slightly to plant a long and loving kiss to the top of Jim's head, before leaning back and whispering gently to the blond. 

"Happy birthday, Darl'n."

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing for Chris Pines B-Day today. I wanted to contribute to the Mckirk fandom.:) 
> 
> If there's errors or typos, please let me know! I wrote this kinda quickly...
> 
> Kudos and comments are a blessing! And I can't thank ya'll enough for all the kudos and comments from my other stories! That means so much to me! I can't express how much.:) Thank you!


End file.
